


Nor Iron Bars

by astolat



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 8)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he didn't expect was how it took him apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor Iron Bars

[Main fanfic page](../)

**Nor Iron Bars**

by astolat

for [ladyelphaba's prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/2339981.html?thread=631933325&style=mine#t631933325).

Kris knew exactly what was going to happen to him in prison: short, slim, _pretty_ ; it didn't take a rocket scientist, even without the sidelong, sympathetic looks from the guards as they took his things and handed him the jumpsuit to change into. He was still too numb to care, and it didn't matter anyway. He wasn't sorry he'd killed the guy, and there wasn't anything left for him to go back to outside. 

The black-haired guy was sprawled out long-legged in the top bunk, singing Jeff Buckley softly to himself, and after he looked down at Kris he said to the guard, "Ryan, are you kidding me?" a little reproachfully. The guard said, "No, listen, take care of him, man," and pushed Kris into the cell. 

Adam swung down and helped Kris get himself settled and make the bed, talking to him low and gentle, just random things; Kris didn't really process a lot of it, but the sound of his voice soothed a little. "You don't need to say what you're in for," Adam said, but Kris said, "A guy murdered my wife. He walked. I killed him," and Adam sighed softly and rubbed Kris's back between the shoulder blades. 

It didn't take long to put everything away, and then Adam rested his hands on Kris's chest, on either side of the buttons. "This won't get any easier just if we wait a couple of hours, and I've got to do it before we get called to dinner with everyone," he said softly, explaining. "And you should make a lot of noise." Kris nodded and unbuttoned the jumpsuit and lay down; he'd gotten the idea.

What he didn't expect was how it took him apart. Adam was slow and careful and really fucking good at it; he used his tongue and his fingers and hand lotion and even a condom, and even though it hurt at first, that just made it okay: Kris wanted it to hurt, needed it to hurt. But then it stopped hurting and Adam kept going, on and on. Kris had forgotten how to feel good at all, how to feel anything but grinding anger and hurt and misery, but Adam's hands on his hips made his body remember, at least, and Adam's cock moving inside him, even though Kris didn't want to; even though he didn't think he could stand it. 

The orgasm broke him open like a bottle shattering on the floor, and he was making all the noise Adam could've wanted; choking into the pillow and against his own arm, ragged groans coming up out of his throat. He couldn't stop, and then Adam had slid out and was holding him instead, rolling them so Kris was tucked between him and the wall, and stroking Kris's head and his back with his warm, broad hands, and Kris shoved his face against Adam's chest and cried, for the first time in a year.

= End =

(And mistresscurvy asked about [what happens next](http://astolat.livejournal.com/209888.html#cutid9).)

All feedback much appreciated!

[Read Comments](http://astolat.livejournal.com/209978.html#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://astolat.livejournal.com/209978.html?mode=reply)  
  
---  
  
[Main fanfic page](../)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Nor Iron Bars / written by astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590355) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
